


Couch makeout session

by Izumii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumii/pseuds/Izumii
Summary: Decided to go for your request 2 and let them make out on the couch, hope you enjoy c:Hope I did this right I never uploaded here before oof





	Couch makeout session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



> Decided to go for your request 2 and let them make out on the couch, hope you enjoy c: 
> 
> Hope I did this right I never uploaded here before oof

  



End file.
